The legend of Vaati: the lost love
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Ezlo lied. Zelda lied. Link lied. The true story of Vaati has come to light for what it really is, a tragic love story. VaatixVeran.


Vaati and the lost love

By C.R.T.A. Rowett.

Chapter one

I've decided to keep a journal while I'm in the dark world. It will help me pass the time as I rot away, all alone. You're probably wondering why you're reading the journal of a phychopath. Frankly, I don't know why you're reading my journal either, I mean, a journal is supposed to be _personal._

Oh, Farore, I'm acting like some one is actually reading this.

I must be madder than I thought. Anyway, even if I am crazy, I can't really say that I blame myself for it. I did have a terrible childhood.

You may not pity me, you may think that I'm a monster, who battles the forces of justice.

Justice?

Hah!

If by 'justice' you mean that pitiful excuse of a hero, Link, or that moronic princess, Zelda, than I think that it is you who are crazy, my friend.

Link and Zelda are a pair of self loving fools who always take justice into their own hands. When you are Link, you choose who will live and who will die without a trial, And when you are Zelda, you make decisions without truly thinking about the consequences of her actions.

I would blame them for my imprisonment if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't their fault, as amazing as it sounds. It wasn't that treacherous gerudo, Ganondorf, either. It all truly began when I was twelve. When I met _her_.

It was not her fault either. In fact, if she had stayed with me, I probably would have turned out differently.

But she didn't, and I lost it. My sanity, my home, my sense of morals, and _her, _My lost lover………

Chapter two

I was born in autumn, on perhaps the windiest day of the year, in a tiny house in the picori village. My father was delighted but my mother was disappointed, she wanted a girl to continue the proud family tradition of kin stone making.

So it was no surprise that, when I was five, my mother left, leaving my father with a broken heart and heavily in debt.

I never had a chance to go to school. My father had to work three jobs to keep me fed, so there was little time for education. As a result, I was teased and beaten up by the other children for being 'stupid.'

Then, when I was ten, my father died. It was one of the saddest days of my life.

I was left homeless, and my mother was already remarried, happy with a new born daughter.

I was surprised; however, when it turned out that my father had a brother.

So it came to be that I was placed in the custody of my uncle Ezlo. He was a kind and generous man who gave me clothes, food, shelter, and a job: I was to become his apprentice in the magic arts.

I was happy with uncle Ezlo, as he taught me the magic arts I began to use minor spells such as invisibility, levitation, and mind reading. Soon I was learning more of his trade, and he began to show me his marvelous inventions.

The gust jar was the first, it could suck up air, dust, and sand and then spew it out at high speeds. The cane of pacci could flip objects over, and the flame lantern could hold an infinite supply of flame. But they were nothing compared to his greatest invention: The minish cap. Though it was uncompleted it would be able to grant wishes when it was complete.

However, life with Ezlo was not without rules. I was not allowed to leave town, nor was I allowed to talk to strangers. But the greatest rule of all was that I was not allowed to go anywhere near a fairy, especially Navi.

Navi lived across the river, she was a tall beautiful fairy who, like Ezlo, was a craftsman-er-craftswoman. She and Ezlo were great rivals. Navi was several years older and had actually been the friend of The hero of time, that was spoken about in legends, but Ezlo, though younger, was equally skilled in magic and craftsmen ship. With skills like theirs, one would think they would be friends, but they were not, most certainly not.

Because they were both so brilliant, they both often came up with the same ideas, and they always accused each other of spying and stealing each others ideas.

The fairies sided with Navi, and the Picori sided with Ezlo, which caused racism and hatred.

But I never paid much attention to those things. I was just twelve years old now, and I didn't want to get involved in some sort of war between races.

But no matter where I went, I heard fairies and picori alike mocking and spitting at each other. I got sick of it, eventually.

So, when uncle asked me to go gather mushrooms, I leaped at a chance to get away from the bickering townsfolk. I ran down into the towns mushroom patch, resisting the urge to skip for joy. When I got there, however, most of the mushrooms were gone, and I had to search for some time to find one, which was sitting on a mound of dirt.

I climbed up the mound and wrapped my hands around the fungi's stalk.

At the very same moment, a second pair of hands wrapped around it, our fingers interlaced.

I looked up, and I saw-

_Her._

Chapter three

I was staring at a green fairy, no older than me, and her hands were wrapped around the same mushroom. She had short hair, any shorter and I would swear that she was a boy. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce my red ones.

We stared at each other for several minutes, until, finally, the fairy spoke.

"Let go.''

It took me a second to find a reply. "You let go. I was here first."

The fairy scowled and demanded that I let go again. One thing led to another, and before we knew it, we were both on the ground wrestling each other.

We tussled for some time, until we rolled into a patch of mushrooms identical to one we were fighting over.

We stared at each other for a good minute. Then we burst out laughing.

We laughed and laughed until our sides hurt. Then, we laughed some more.

Soon, we managed to stop, and we managed to some conversation.

"You're funny!" Said the fairy. "you should have seen the look on your face!"

"You're one to talk!'' I replied. "the look of surprise! Priceless!"

Eventually, we got a hold of ourselves. We gazed into each others eyes.

Her eyes were beautiful; like golden flowers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Vaati. Vaati Albinus,'' I replied.

The fairy gasped. Then she backed up. Then she began to run away.

"Wait!!'' I called, grabbing her. She tripped, and we both tumbled to the floor again.

"Why are you running?" I asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" She asked. "I'm Veran! Navi's apprentice.''

I took a deep breath. If Master Ezlo caught me with the apprentice of the enemy, who knows what horrible punishment awaited me?

"I'm sorry,'' she stuttered. "You look like a really nice boy, really. But I can't be seen with you. If mistress was to figure this out, she would ship me to Labrrynna!"

I felt that she was right. But then I looked into her eyes, those golden eyes, I knew that she was a friend. A pretty, beautiful, lovely, intoxicatingly sweet friend.

"We could keep it a secret!" I blurted. "We really could be friends! I won't tell. I could never tell on a friend."

The fairy blinked. Then she stared.

"You won't tell? You promise?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to act like this. Everyone at my village acts like you minish are disgusting and rude. But you seem nice.''

"That's funny,'' I replied. "Everyone says the same thing were I come from. Except about you fairies.''

Veran giggled. Even her giggling was beautiful. Poetry.

"Okay, then, we could be secret friends! Now what do we do?"

"We do something that friends do,'' I said.

Veran and I thought about for some time. Eventually, Veran decided to bring a picnic on Wednesday. She would bring the juice if I would bring the cupcakes.

I agreed, and the picnic went without a problem. It went on for years. Me and Veran would sneak out and see each other. It was then when I fell deeply in love with her, and her with me. Every thing was perfect. Until that fateful day.

Chapter four

One day, on our fourth anniversary, I decided to get Veran a present. Master noticed it but said nothing. I could sense that he was getting suspicious.

But I cared little at the time. It was all going according to my plan.

I ran to the little mushroom patch where we met. Veran was there, waiting for me. Without a word, I unveiled my present, a hat. It was a rather ugly hat, it was black and it covered one eye, but I had worked on it for weeks and decided that I should give it to her, and tell her that I worked hard on it.

Despite the fact that it looked strange, Veran loved it. She put it on without hesitation. It made her look even more beautiful. Then she produced her present: a gold button, shiny and reflective. It must of cost her a fortune.

We were both so happy, that I did the most unexpected thing in my life, and I kissed her.

It was a magical moment. And after we parted, she whispered, "I love you, Vaati.''

I was so happy, that I didn't notice my Master watching us. And Veran didn't notice Her mistress Navi watching. They ran up to us, screaming and yelling.

In the end, I was locked in my room, forbidden to leave the house without Ezlo's permission. That's when I began to go insane, I suppose.

I convinced myself that everyone hated me, and that their hatred took my beloved Veran away. I became sleepless and spiteful, glaring at everyone during the day and screaming at the world at bedtime. Then, I remembered the hat.

The magic hat, that Ezlo had put years of work into.

I decided to steal it, partly because I wanted its power, partly because I blamed Ezlo for helping separate Veran and me. I didn't care about Ezlo, soon, very soon, I would be king of the world and Veran would be my queen.

I stole the hat and, suddenly becoming a lover of irony, turned my former master into a hat. Then, I fastened the button that Veran gave me to my cape.

I was now a wind mage.

I went to the fairy village in disguise. I went to learn of Veran's whereabouts.

I learned the most disturbing news: Veran was right all those years ago.

Her mistress and her had traveled to Labbrynna, to get away from me and Ezlo.

That's when I went completely bonkers.

I left the village, but not before setting it on fire, out of pure spite.

I decided to conquer the world, and then I would tear it apart to find my lost love. It was all going according to plan, until a boy in green and my old master sealed me in a sword. I then spent the next hundred years sealed away, becoming a folktale. When I escaped, I captured a princess.

I didn't know that it was a princess at first,

Reality seemed to twist in my mind, and I saw Veran where the princess was.

I tried to marry her, but the boy in green stopped me.

I escaped a year later, and I made a alliance with a gerudo king named Ganondorf. He betrayed me, leaving me for dead, just like everyone else.

I was sealed in the dark world. Alone.

And that is why I'm here, writing this. But mark my words, I'll escape.

I am Vaati, the mighty wind mage. I will escape from the dark world, and I will find Veran, my beloved Veran, the fairy that I love, if it kills me. No one else cares. No one else gives a flying leap. I'm alone without Veran.

And if she is dead, alone, I shall be.

The end


End file.
